Superman
by filipinopride
Summary: Like any other day, it's a day of struggle, choice, pressure, and the ever longing to see his own home planet.


Superman

One moment I was human the next, I wasn't. I saw my feet lift off the ground and felt my body rise. At first I had butterflies in my stomach but then it was no more. Suddenly as if I knew what I was doing, as if I've done this a million times, I flew. I soared into the heavens of the blue sky. The wind pressed against my face and gently stroking the rest of my body. I felt invincible, nothing could touch me but most of all, I felt free. I felt as free as any living being could get. None of it seemed real, but it was. I was really flying. I scanned the land below me and almost laughed at the sizes of all those houses and buildings down there. How mighty they looked on feet but in air, they were nothing. Nothing more than a dot on the land. I could get lost forever and I wouldn't care, because I was flying. It was the one gift that I and a few others had and it was truly a gift. I decided to have a little fun. I plunged down through the clouds and hurtled faster than terminal velocity back to Earth. Then, at the right moment, I pulled up soaring once more with the clouds. I could do nothing but sigh in awe and wonder. A migration of ducks flew past me, all with a bewildered look in their eyes but they continued on. They were on a mission.

Then it hit me, so was I. I was on a mission to protect the earth. My flying pleasures would have to wait. I opened up my ears for any sound of danger and all at once, sounds of danger everywhere. A gunfire, a woman screaming help, a child crying, a man dying, cars in pursuit, a bomb. A bomb. That was my target. It wasn't just some bomb in a house or under a car, but under a school. And I only have twenty seconds left. I track down the sound cutting out all other sounds and hear that it's in the was in New York. Faster than a speeding bullet I dive towards my destination using gravity as my main advantage. I see the school, and with my X-Ray vision, I see the bomb. It's in the basement and it's a big one. Forcing my powers to the limit I dive towards the school. I don't stop. Instead I plunge into the ground crashing straight into the basement and stopping to an abrupt halt.

The bomb was no ordinary bomb, it was a nuclear bomb. How it got placed under the school without notice is a mystery. But that doesn't matter, if I don't take this out the whole of New York will blow up. Ten seconds left. I'm running out of time. There's only one option for me to do, blow a whole to fit this bomb out of here. Turning towards the whole I came in from I used my heat vision and blast a giant whole out of the ground. Five seconds, no time left to think, got to do this quick. I grab the bomb and fly out of here as fast as I can. Four seconds I'm just above the city, three, right below the clouds, two, right in the atmosphere, one, entering the stratosphere.

Boom. That's all I heard before blackness overcame me. Somehow I knew I was falling and I knew that I needed to wake before I hit ground. But I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move my body and I'm still falling. I'm not afraid, I know the impact won't kill me but I've got to hurry. Who's knows who I'll hit on the ground.

Lois. Just one word was all it took. My eyes snapped open and I feel the gravity pushing me down. Now I'm at terminal velocity and I'm just dazed. Then my senses click on. I turn to face the ground and realize I'm about to hit a tall building from the top and if I don't stop, I'll just crash through the entire building killing the hundreds of people inside and around. I force myself to fly and slowly I'm starting to slow down my fall and gaining altitude. Before you know it I'm flying again. Enjoying the pleasures of the sky.

But I know I have a job to do, so I stop and listen to everything that's happening. A new threat has replaced the bomb, a gunfight. But the woman and children are in danger, yet someone is about to be kidnapped, then on the other side of the world a fire is threatening the lives of all the animals in the forest. There's so much to do in so little time and so many choices. If I choose one, I lose another. I drop my head in shame that I can't decide what to do next.

Then a gentle hand reaches my shoulder, I turn around. It's Wonder Woman along with the rest of the Justice League. Of course, I have help. Aquaman took care of the tsunami that threatened the lives in Japan. Batman had already taken care of the kidnapping and is now settling the gunfight. The Flash is taking out the flames with his speed. The Martian Man Hunter is taking care of the car chases, The Green Lantern is has already calmed down the earthquake which shook up to 4.0. The Green Arrow is taking care of the bank robberies. Plastic Man has stopped the giant mudslide in the Philippines. I smile realizing I have friends just like me. They are all dedicated to saving the world against the never ending battle against evil.

Then I here asteroids coming from behind me. I turn to see a thousand asteroids coming towards Earth. Wonder Woman has already taken off and I follow suit. We threw the smaller asteroids off course of Earth and the larger ones we just smashed into tiny pieces. I look at Wonder Woman so committed and focused on saving the earth and smile again. Sometimes I feel that we may have a lot in common. Though she is an Amazon lady and I'm a Kryptonian, we share the same sense of duty that we must carry on. Lives come before our own, I've seen her nearly sacrificing her life for the sake of others many times. Each time I was amazed. Of course I'd do the same but seeing someone else do that is truly scary and amazing.

It makes me wonder, do the rest of the Justice League see the same way? What do the people see me as? A hero or an alien? A friend or foe? I am all of them and yet it scares me to think that what if one day I fail to carry out my duties? Will the people look at me no longer as strong and invincible but as weak and vulnerable? I fear that everyday. I fear that if I fail, I lose everything I ever worked for. I fear that my failings may affect the way Lois feels about me and that when I do fail, there is nothing I can do about it.

I turn my mind away from it to focus on the largest asteroid coming straight towards Earth. This was the Armageddon that Earth might've had to face if it weren't for us Justice League to stop it. The asteroid was a quarter of the size of Earth. I moved Earth before but even a quarter of it is still hard. With all Wonder Woman and mine's might we try to stop it. It proves too much in my weakened state. I look at Wonder Woman, she looks at me. She sees in my eyes what I am about to attempt and accepts it. I fly off towards the sun and I fly straight into it. The flames of the sun do not burn me, they warm me. They give me energy. I'm attracted to the sun and it's attracted to me.

I burst out from the sun looking like a small inferno and I'm feeling stronger than ever. I get back to my place next to Wonder Woman who I can feel was looking at me in awe. But I was too focused. With one mighty push the giant asteroid begins to float backwards. Then I get underneath it and push it up and up until I was sure that it was heading out of the galaxy. Then I look at Wonder Woman again. She looks at me. She sees in my eyes what I want to do but knows I will not make it yet allows me to anyways. Using the last of my flames I fly towards the direction of where I first came to Earth. I was going to attempt to go see the remains of my home planet. I travel faster than the speed of light until suddenly I'm no longer aflame. I stop and look at the distance between me and my home planet that is somewhere out there in the many more light years to travel. I sigh and turn back and begin to float back towards Earth. In the minutes it took me to travel as far as I could aflame, it took me three days to make it back home. When I do I sink lower and lower until I reach my own apartment where Lois is sound asleep in bed.

Exhausted I slip out of my tights and slip into bed. The moment my head hits my pillow I'm sound asleep dreaming about Krypton and all it's wonders.


End file.
